1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an impact dispersal device for a child safety seat with a secure attachment mechanism. More particularly, this invention pertains to a device with an impact dispersal system that attaches to a vehicle seat through a tether system that uses mechanical advantage to tighten the tethers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the United States automobile accidents account for the largest number of accidental deaths of infants and children. The proper use of child safety seats has reduced the number of child fatalities, but has not eliminated them. Child deaths and injuries still occur because the child safety seat is not installed and used properly or because the seat itself was not adequate to protect the child during the accident. Studies show that 70 percent of children are improperly restrained.
To aid parents and caregivers, the United States mandated the LATCH system in 2002 for automobiles. LATCH is an acronym for Lower Anchors and Tethers for CHildren. The LATCH system provides a way to secure child safety seats in automobiles without using the vehicle's seat belts. Although LATCH makes it easier for parents to install child safety seats, those seats must still be securely attached to the LATCH anchors and the tethers must be tightened properly.
In Europe, child restraint systems have been mandated since 2006. The European ISOfix standards are similar to those in the United States, although they differ in the anchorage points. The Universal ISOfix is most similar to the U.S. LATCH system, while the Semi-Universal ISOfix has a different configuration than the LATCH top tether.
Also, child safety seats are passive devices that work by restraining the child. That is, during a vehicle collision, the child safety seat restrains the child to the seat. Further, the multipoint harness of the child safety seat serves to keep the child's torso in the child safety seat. With the child rear facing, the child's head is also restrained from moving forward by the child safety seat during a front impact. However, such protection for the child's head is not available for a rear impact. This is important because a child's head is proportionally larger than an adults and has less supporting structure and strength, which results in a greater risk of harm and trauma to the child during an impact.